Grim
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Standing at about 5'10" with a surprisingly statuesque frame, Grim has warm bronzed skin and shaggy unkempt black hair that seems to be graying prematurely into a pepper and salt look. Her right eye is a vibrant blue, but the left eye changes color almost daily between an assortment of pure deep hues. Grim's clothing mostly consists of nondescript comfortable outfits with dull coloring and a lot of extra fabric - especially cowl necks and big hoods. She likes those. When her powers are in use, Grim's appearance shifts to a more recognizable representation of how mortals perceive grim reapers- billowing shadowy black robes, massive unwieldy scythe, and a skull mask. A horned animal skull in this case. The reapers learned long ago that having a human skull as their mask (or even their head) just frightens people even more. Glowing blue flame-like wisps radiate from the right eye of the skull. Powers Flight No skeletal wings or anything fancy. She simply moves through air as easily as walking. It tends to draw a bit of extra attention though, since thick fog trails in her wake. Supernatural Toughness She's immortal... Mostly. This vessel isn't quite as invulnerable as her soul, but thankfully it's not as fragile as normal humans. Telepathy Grim understands all spoken languages and has no need of a voice to communicate. How else can a grim reaper expect to guide and comfort the soul in a realm with no physical forms? She's attempting to mostly try speaking though. People seem to get uncomfortable or angry when she doesn't. Mind blasts Her reaper scythe isn't exactly physical most of the time, and it doesn't attack the body. Getting struck with it is an assault on the mind- to varying effects. Density control Grim reapers are beings without form, not from this world. Her body is merely a vessel anchoring Grim to the mortal realm. It's a simple task for her to put one foot across the threshold to become incorporeal and move as the ghost people expect her to be. Death's Ferry When visible, the ferry travels along and through a thick cloud of localized fog. It can shift between the mortal realms and the fringes of the eternal pathways on command. Grim can shift with it, but taking anyone else would be very dangerous as it could result in their death - living mortals should not travel the eternal pathways. Flying in the sky or skimming the surface both work equally well, though it is rather large and unwieldy. Being a more stable direct connection to her home, Grim is often able to use her powers more effectively when channeling through it. Strengths: Dimension-shifting, regenerating Weaknesses: Unarmed, slow and clumsy Background Pre-Halcyon Grim's entire remembered existence has been in the Eternal Pathways. One couldn't fully call them another dimension or world. They largely exist... between, only reachable by the dead. And reapers. Time there is utterly mutable. It's often the first stop for souls of the departed, where grim reaper guides then lead them to their final destination. Even the reapers don't know what these destinations truly are. They simply know the way. The life of a grim reaper in the Eternal Pathways is- unique, but also largely straightforward. With no true passage of time, the need to keep track of it doesn't exist. Grim doesn't even know how old she might be considered. No mortal or corporeal form meant that things like eating and sleeping were unneeded. Reapers are individually drawn to moments of death, often getting there before the soul has fully entered their realm. They peer through the veil into the mortal world to witness the events of passing. People have sometimes claimed to see a reaper waiting if they crossed the threshold but were brought back. Grim was always especially fascinated to watch the mortal world. Not the death- that was simply natural. She liked to see the life happening around it. Season 3 Additional Scenes Season 3 * Hello, World * Don't Fear The Reaper Musical Inspiration Playlist Category:Grim Category:PC Category:B-Verse